


Burn.

by sourbunnywolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advice, Alpha Scott McCall, Banshee Lydia Martin, Best Friends, Dark Thoughts, Dead Aiden, Dead Allison, Derek Feels, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Going To Derek Hale For Help, Lydia Figuring Out That She's In Love With Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia-centric, Male-Female Friendship, Morbid, Morbid thoughts, Nogitsune Stiles, Not Beta Read, Omega Derek, Pack Cuddles, Protective Derek, RIP Allison Argent, Talking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourbunnywolf/pseuds/sourbunnywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is lonely, misses Stiles, but doesn't want to bother him, because he's busy with Malia. So is Scott, so she goes to hang out with Derek. Who makes her realizes her feelings for a certain dorky, adorable spaz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments on 'Feels Like Home"! It means the world to me that you loved it, so thank you!! And if you have any prompts, send me ideas, please. My twitter and tumblr are sourbunnywolf too. <3

Lydia didn't have Stiles anymore, he was too busy with Malia now. Malia, who needed to be constantly told that people were not food, that we didn't leave friends behind, or what was said was not appropriate. It was irritating to Lydia, because even all this time, she always fell back into her coyote instincts. Not that Lydia could blame her, she had been that way for 8 years, so getting used to being human would take some time, however she was left without two of her closest friends. Scott was busy being with Kira, helping Malia, as well as constantly saving the day. He was an Alpha, he had a lot of duties.

But now that she was in her bedroom, instead of being out, she found herself thinking of the dark side of things. Sometimes being a banshee was hard, because being so close to death, made her start to fall down the rabbit hole. It made her usual thoughts turn morbid, and she wondered to herself, if this was how Peter felt? Did Derek feel this way? Did people who grasped death in their hands, become this way? Or were they like that before? Lydia felt weary, she never knew how much she needed someone until they weren't able to be around.

She couldn't go to Derek, could she? They only spoke a little after Aiden had died, him telling her that he died a hero, and that she could think of him as one of the good guys. Maybe she can visit his loft, maybe he wouldn't mind some company, even if was her. Nobody was there any longer, now that Isaac was gone. She had to admit that she missed him, missed his head laying on her lap, while she read, and played with his curls. Their relationship was always platonic, Isaac just sometimes found comfort in her. He was like a brother to her, but now that Allison and Isaac were both gone, she didn’t have them to go to.

Lydia stared at her hands, not noticing the dampness until it fell against her skin, she was strong, she was tough, and she could handle this on her own, she had before. She had always fended for herself, when nobody was able to come to her. Lydia wanted to call someone. Well, the first person she thought of when she seeked out comfort from another, was Stiles. He had always been there for her, but now he wasn’t.

                                                                                                                                                                                   ---

Before she could even left her hand to knock on the large door, Derek had opened it, and peered down at her, why would Lydia Martin be visiting him? They hardly had any interaction before this, but he could smell the sadness, and grief coming off her in waves. It was hard to miss, it was so potent. Derek let out a heavy sigh, then moved away to let the petite strawberry blonde into the loft.

“Sorry to bother you, Derek.”

“You have nobody else, I get it.”

“I usually went to Allison.”

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed, and his mouth thinned out into a line, he knew what it was like to lose someone that you loved. He lost his whole family, however Stiles lost his mother. But he still didn't understand why Lydia would show up on his door, did she expect to be comforted, to be told words of wisdom? He had none of those. How could he figure out what to say to Lydia, when he still felt that anger burn within him, like he was stuck in the fire with his loved ones.  

He could say he was sorry to the young girl, but he didn’t think that sorry would take away the pain of losing your best friend. Only time would mend her broken heart, time, and the help of her friends. He just hoped that she didn’t use men like Aiden, as a distraction.

“How did you do it, Derek? How did you not let the darkness consume you?”

Lydia’s hands were atop her lap, her fingers clasped tightly together, as she implored the older werewolf. She knew she could ask Stiles this, he was possessed by the nogitsune, except that wasn't really something he wanted to talk about, not even with her. Also, she really didn't want to share with Stiles about how she was feeling this way. Stiles worried too much, and now that he had Malia, he had enough on his plate.

“You need to find someone, or something to anchor yourself to. An emotional connection.”

“Oh.”

“You asked, Lydia.”

“Stiles.”

“What about Stiles?”

“It’s him.”

“Then go to him. I can’t be of any help.”

“He’s with Malia.”

“And?”

Lydia stared down at her hands again, her lips pressing together into a tight line, and then letting out a sigh. Why didn't she want to go to Stiles? Really? It wasn't like Malia was always there with him. There were moments when she was with Scott, so why couldn't she bring herself to go see her friend. Stiles would never shut her out, he would always be there to help her if she ever needed it. He always protected her, and defended her.

It was easier to come to Derek, because she didn't have to worry about being rejected, and it affecting her. They weren't close, although she wouldn't mind being his friend. They understood each other, more than they both realized. And she was sure, that Derek could use a friend, or more than just one. But Stiles was her friend, she needed him more than she could put into words. He was the one she leaned on, now that Allison was gone. She still remembered the way his arms felt around her, when she felt Aiden passing. The way he brought her so close to his body, that there was no space between them. He held her, even if he could hardly hold himself.

Derek looked at her in that way of his, like he knew exactly what she was thinking, and feeling. He knew more than anyone gave him credit for, which was probably because he never really spoke about how he felt about certain topics, like teenage romance. When Lydia looked up at Derek, she rolled her eyes at him, then stood with a determined square of her shoulders.

“Fine, Derek. I'll get out of your hair, not that you do much of anything, in this desolate loft. You should really invest in some more furniture. I could take you shopping. Everyone knows I have amazing taste.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to roll his eyes at the strawberry blonde, with the eyes that reminded him of the forest. They may have never spoken much, however that didn't mean, he didn't feel some sort of pull to protect her. Maybe it was how small she looked, or how he felt her pain. God knew, how much lose he had in his life, and how much he wanted someone to be around, that had no nefarious motives against him.

“I like the space.. Um….and if you want, you can come here, if you find yourself alone.”

All Lydia did, was inspect Derek’s features, she wasn't going to admit to possibly taking him up on that offer. She knew that he was a lone wolf, he prefered spending time by himself, yet when the gang needed him, he was right there helping. Especially Scott. She had become a lone wolf too, after Allison, so she supposed that they could be alone together. It wasn't like Lydia really needed to constantly talk, she could just sit, let Derek do whatever it was that he did, and listen to the silence. Maybe though, if it got too deafening, Derek could be to make grumpy noises or Lydia could cook for Derek. When did she ever see him eat?

Before Lydia left, she gave Derek a smile. She didn't need any words, they both knew that she’d be back. They both intrigued one another, and they both needed a friend. Perhaps they would never admit it out loud, but they knew. You could tell by the way, they always ended up in each other’s orbit.

Now that the sounds of her heel clicking against the pavement was all she could hear, Lydia Martin needed to gain the courage to tell her best male friend, that she was in love with him, and that she had been harbouring this feelings ever since that kiss. She just didn't realize it until this moment, didn't realize it was Stiles who chased away the darked that snaked its hold around her heart, and threatened to pull her under. He was the one who could make her feel whole again.

Lydia just hoped it wasn't too late.


End file.
